Le puits d'énergie
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Lorsque la Cité des Merveilles s'écroula, le paladin Théo Silverberg entraîna avec lui dans le puits d'énergie le chevalier Vlad. Mais que s'est-il alors déroulé durant ce mois qui s'écoula comme bien plus lent et distordu pour l'inquisiteur ?


**Avant propos : Je n'ai pas vu, à l'heure où j'écris cette fan-fiction, les derniers épisodes d'aventures. En fait, j'en suis au moment où ils viennent juste de voir pour la première fois l'ombre qui sort de Théo. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

Un grondement secoua la montagne, déjà sur le point de s'effondrer. Le paladin de la lumière Théo de Silverberg attrapa la manche de son adversaire et s'élança avec lui, glissant sur le sol entre le débris de roche et les chaînes arrachées à la chair du chevalier Vladimir.  
Il jeta un regard derrière lui, le puits d'énergie dégageait des ondes magiques qui faisaient trembler sa vision. La montagne gronda à nouveau. Elle commença lentement à s'affaisser. D'un dernier regard, Théo de Silverberg comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper à temps. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire, qui grimaçait de douleur et de rage, et pointa son épée vers son cœur.  
D'un geste rageur, il enfonça sa lame dans l'organe palpitant. Un hoquet de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Vlad, accompagné d'un filet de sang. Il se lança avec lui dans le puits magique.  
Alors qu'il chutait, il sentit une forte pression s'exercer sur sa tête tandis que le corps de son ennemi chutant avec lui s'allégeait considérablement. Alors que la douleur commençait à devenir insupportable, sa tête frappa brusquement le rebord d'une petite plateforme et les ténèbres engloutirent son esprit.

 _Que…_

Une forte lumière irradiait dans l'espace sans fin, projetant des rayons de lumière dans toutes les directions. Tous les trais projetés se ployaient et se tordaient, enflant brusquement pour finalement s'évaporer sans qu'il n'en subsiste rien. La source de la lumière était un orbe luisant et brillant, duquel s'échappaient des volutes d'énergie qui se dissolvaient dans un crépitement de foudre, se volatilisant dans les courants d'énergie qui parcouraient l'espace.  
Chaque fois que l'orbe de lumière entrait en contact avec un de ces courants invisibles, il crépitait et semblait se distordre, tordant sa lumière en des arcs électriques qui s'amplifiaient, se nourrissant de l'énergie ambiante, et projetaient des étincelles argentées et dorées.  
Une nouvelle vague de magie frappa l'orbe de plein fouet, l'enveloppant complètement alors que les éclairs fusaient de toute part. Une violente décharge se propagea dans l'espace proche, chargée de lueurs d'or et d'argent.

 _HUMPH !_

L'orbe luminescent se déploya alors lentement, dévoilant un cœur incandescent où brûlait un feu mordoré.

 _Je… je suis en vie ?_

Résonnant à travers les multiples éclairs de lumière qui enflammaient l'espace magique, la voix du paladin Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de l'église de la Lumière, prit une ampleur phénoménale. L'orbe continuait de glisser lentement parmi les vents éthérés et arcaniques, provoquant des déflagrations qui illuminaient le voûte céleste, le ciel, l'horizon… tout était mélangé, rien n'avait de début ni de fin, même l'incarnation de Lumière qu'était devenu Théo. Il ressentait chaque frémissement qui agitait ce monde, comme si ses doigts étaient légèrement apposés à une membrane fragile qui recouvrait le monde entier.  
Alors qu'un frisson parcourait l'orbe lumineux, Théo de Silverberg banda sa volonté. La lumière qu'il projetait de toute part se condensa et se ratatina sur elle-même. Alors, elle éclata et forma comme des fontaines de lumière et d'éclair qui dessinaient une silhouette humaine.

 _Par la Lumière… que se passe-t-il donc ?_

Alors que l'avatar lumineux tentait tant bien que mal de s'avancer pas à pas, déplaçant lentement une jambe qui crépitait à la moindre perturbation arcanique puis déplaçant une autre, la lumière qui était projetée de toute part s'écrasa contre un nuage sombre, qu'elle enveloppa soudainement, le ligotant de filaments dorés et nacrés.  
Théo de Silverberg se concentra sur ce qu'il venait d'attraper avec ses lueurs. Des volutes de fumée noire s'échappaient d'entre les filaments, se dissipant dans les courants d'énergie qui passaient juste au-dessus. Son avatar suivit sa conscience, bien qu'avec un temps de retard si long que, lorsqu'il posa le regard sur la forme sombre et ligotée, Théo avait déjà fini et se remettait à palper du bout des doigts chaque parcelle du monde qui lui était accessible.

 _Qu'est-ce que… Qui es-tu ?_

La foudre avait crépité alors qu'il prononçait mentalement ces mots, les envoyant parcourir la lumière et la foudre à toute vitesse, les faisant retentir dans tout ce que le décédé paladin pouvait ressentir. Alors, afin d'éviter de trop ébruiter ses pensées, ignorant tout de ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les recoins de cet endroit sans direction ainsi que sous quelle forme, il se concentra et un rayon de lumière dorée duquel s'échappaient des arcs d'électricité se forma entre lui et ce qu'il avait immobilisé, se séparant en de multiples faisceaux qui pénétraient tous dans l'agglomération de filins lumineux et de ténèbres.

 _Réponds-moi !_

La masse lumineuse et crépitante avait pris de l'assurance et s'adressait désormais d'un ton impérieux aux volutes de ténèbres qui se massaient devant elle. Un sifflement aigu transperça les ondes magiques qui parcouraient l'espace, les brouillant et floutant les sens de l'être de lumière. Bien qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune sensation de l'ordre du vivant, un froid glacial parcourut l'orbe lumineux, déposant une fine couche de givre sur chacune des lianes de foudre qui partaient de lui pour pénétrer la masse informe où se mêlaient ténèbres, ombres et éclats givrés. Mais alors que la pénible et douloureuse sensation se dissipait, ce qu'il restait de Théo de Silverberg, un orbe lumineux et un avatar qui, bien que terrifiant, n'avait rien d'un semblant de réel, fut enveloppé par des tentacules mauves et bleutées qui se déroulaient tout autour de lui. Soudainement, la lumière émise par l'orbe se résorba, laissant la masse de ténèbres libre de toute entrave. L'orbe n'était plus qu'une faible lueur diffuse dont les rayons peinaient même à éclairer à plus d'une cinquantaine de centimètres devant lui. La masse agglutinée désormais libre de ses mouvements se rapprocha de l'orbe, prenant une ampleur démesurée et l'entourant entièrement. Elle semblait en perpétuel mouvement, dansant tout autour de lui tout en lui chuchotant des bruits incompréhensibles. Finalement, ce fut lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'un immense tourbillon de nuit et de glace qu'elle s'adressa d'une voix compréhensible à l'orbe luisant faiblement.

 _Finissons-en maintenant paladin… j'ai peut-être échoué par votre faute, mais si tel est le cas, je ne me priverai pas de réduire à néant l'un d'entre vous, même s'il me faut pour cela faire usage de ce que je projetais de détruire._

La voix semblait provenir de partout autour de Théo, qui peinait à trouver la réelle origine du son. Elle s'insinua en lui, murmurant directement à son essence ses paroles doucereuses.

 _Maintenant que la lumière et tes compagnons t'ont abandonné paladin, comment comptes-tu venir à bout de moi ? Vous avez tué mon frère grâce à la magie démoniaque qui parcourt les veines du mage qui vous accompagnait, volé les codex grâce aux ténèbres dont était issu Bragg, perturbé le rituel grâce à votre splendide témérité… Mais maintenant que tu es seul paladin, que peux-tu bien faire ? Maintenant que je suis sur le point de te détruire, toi qui pensais peut-être que nous plonger dans le monde spirituel nous détruirait tous deux, oserais-tu encore te lever contre moi, me défier face à face ?_

La lumière projetée par Théo s'affaiblit lentement, bien qu'il fit tout pour la faire briller d'un éclat qui illuminerait même les ténèbres éternelles.  
Un semblant de soupir déçu parcourut l'enceinte formée par le tourbillon d'ombre.

 _Bien évidemment… sans lame, sans lumière, sans ami… sans bouclier, tu n'oserais jamais me défier. Je suis déçu, bien que cela ne me surprenne pas tant que ça, que tu te refuses à livrer un dernier combat. Mais il est vrai qu'ici, personne ne viendra chanter les louanges d'un humain quel qu'il soit. Les seules louanges que tu entendras ici seront celles du vent qui siffle d'est en ouest, celles du feu qui crépite insatiablement, celles de l'eau qui remue inlassablement, celles de la pierre qui se meut imperceptiblement et celles des ténèbres qui murmurent continuellement. La lumière n'a rien à faire en ce monde élémentaire, elle n'apporte rien à la symphonie de ces éléments. Puisque je n'ai pu le détruire, je vais l'utiliser pour TE détruire !_

Alors qu'il finissait de s'adresser à l'orbe qui luisait désormais d'une lueur si faible qu'il était presque impossible de le remarquer, toutes les ténèbres s'évaporèrent dans un chuintement.  
Un sentiment étrange rongeait alors l'être de lumière. C'était un mélange de peur et d'une rage amère, un sentiment incontrôlable qui emplit ses veines d'une lumière flamboyante, qui faisait rougeoyer l'orbe alors qu'un rire sourd résonnait autour de lui.  
Soudain, une colonne d'ombre s'abattit sur lui, un flot de ténèbres qui griffaient et perforaient la lumière de l'orbe, laissant s'échapper une vapeur qui crépitait quelques instants avant de se dissiper dans les ténèbres.

 _Et maintenant, inquisiteur, apprête-toi à nourrir à jamais ce que tu as sauvé !_

La voix avait résonné tout juste à côté de Théo. Alors que les ombres fondaient sur lui dans un hurlement suraigu, un bras de chair et de sang sortit hors de l'orbe, tenant une épée à la main. Il frappa dans les ténèbres et elles se dissipèrent durant un court moment avant de reprendre leur danse.

 _Que… !_

Le bras qui était sorti de l'énergie qu'était devenu Théo fut absorbé par l'orbe lumineux. Dans le Cratère, on faisait appel à l'énergie qui émanait du monde spirituel. Dans le monde spirituel, on faisait appel aux réalités qui émergeaient du Cratère.  
Les ténèbres se précipitèrent à nouveau sur Théo, qui se prépara mentalement à encaisser l'attaque. Mais alors qu'un doigt crochu et squelettique traçait déjà une fine ligne sur l'orbe de lumière, l'espace entier crépita.  
Les ténèbres se reculèrent, hésitantes à la vue de tant d'énergie. L'orbe lumineux s'enfla lentement, repoussant les ténèbres du chevalier Vladimir de plus en plus loin. Alors, une déflagration résonna. Une lumière de nacre et d'or se projetait de partout, enflammant chaque parcelle du monde spirituel d'un éclat radieux. Des flots continus de lumière sortaient de l'orbe, formant de multiples filaments qui se dispersèrent dans tout l'infini, accrochant chaque courant d'énergie et les maintenant immobile. De nouveaux filaments jaillirent de l'orbe de lumière, dansant autour de la masse ténébreuse.  
Alors, la voix de Théo résonna dans tout le monde spirituel, s'insinuant dans chacun des éléments, au plus profond d'eux-même.

 _Si tu n'entends pas les louanges de la lumière, alors crains pour le peu qu'il te reste d'espoir ! Tu disais que la lumière n'apporte rien à la symphonie des éléments en ce monde ? Laisse-moi donc te montrer ô combien tu as tort, toi qui voulais réduire à néant cette symphonie !  
Laisse-moi donc te défier, me lever contre toi et te terrasser, face à face !_

Les ténèbres se massèrent et se ratatinèrent alors que la lumière grésillait comme surchargée.

 _Bas-toi donc et entends les louanges de la lumière qui tonne dans les éclairs, entend sa voix courroucée t'appeler au trépas, entend sa voix qui amène l'éclat, entend sa voix qui te calcinera !_

Alors, à ces mots, la lumière éventra les ombres givrées et les ténèbres, les dispersant toutes brutalement. Les filaments de lumière, après avoir éventré l'incarnation du chevalier qui avait tant désiré détruire la magie, s'agglutinèrent auprès de l'orbe lumineux et reformèrent l'avatar de lumière qu'il était devenu. Sauf que cette fois-ci, de son bras noueux doré, nacré et flamboyant, une main bien réelle s'élevait, tenant fermement l'épée d'acier qui avait déjà repoussé l'ombre.  
Les ténèbres se rassemblèrent alors lentement, formant elles-aussi un avatar, pour elles à l'image du chevalier Vladimir. Une main s'extirpa difficilement du bout du bras sombre et vaporeux, tenant aussi une lame d'acier.

Le combat fut extrêmement court, si court que même Théo fut surpris lorsque, après deux passes où ombre et lumière s'étaient tant rapprochées qu'il avait été un instant impossible de dire qui était qui, sa lame avait transpercé l'orbe sombre qui tenait place de cœur au chevalier, irradiant alors tout son corps d'une chaleur intense. L'avatar avait éclaté en même temps que l'orbe, au-dessus duquel un éclair s'était matérialisé dans l'air, s'écrasant lourdement dans un crépitement qui retentit même hors du monde spirituel.  
Il n'y eut aucun dernier soupir, aucun dernier sourire narquois. Le chevalier Vladimir disparut sans un cri.

Alors que la lumière déclinait lentement, Théo aperçut une faille qui était en train de s'ouvrir parmi ce qu'il restait des ténèbres du chevalier désormais vaincu. Une faille qui s'agrandit peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la silhouette étonnée de Bragg. Alors, sans attendre, il se précipita dans la faille, ne prêtant pas attention aux quelques lianes de ténèbres qui avaient attrapé son bras et avaient pénétré son poignet.


End file.
